Vidas de tres idiotas
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Que pasa cuando los tres mejores amigos se reunen en una vieja taberna? y que pasa con su vida despues de eso? Fic del Bad Friend Trio! España-Prusia-Francia Disfruten :3
1. ¡Mi novio es el mas dificil!

Finalmente me digne a empezar este fic xDDD Le tenia todas las ganas!! Awww, amo tanto a este trio *0* es parte de mi vida *///*

Va dedicado a mi trio (L) =3

Un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar, cada capitulo va a estar narrado por diferentes personas (por ahora tengo pensado que solo sea del Bad Friend Trio, pero tal vez meta a alguien mas como narrador, no sé xD) dense cuenta por ustedes mismo quien es quien xD. Después… los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y blah… ojala fuese otra la cosa pero bueh xD no todo en la vida se puede 8D

Bueno, creo que nada más… disfruten y no me maten por arruinar a tan bellos personajes ^^U

**Mi novio es el más difícil**

La noche había caído hace unas pocas horas cuando entre al bar. Apenas crucé la puerta me vi embriagado por el olor del alcohol y el humo del cigarrillo. Poco me importo, ya me había acostumbrado con los años. Entre con sigilo al lugar y eche una rápida mirada, no había nadie conocido.

Me acerque a una mesa y me senté en la silla, dejando mi abrigo en el respaldo. Apoye los codos sobre la mesa y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos, tapando la mitad de mi rostro, mirando el lugar con atención. Hacía varios meses que no entraba en esa taberna, me traía un poco de nostalgia.

Una agraciada camarera se me acerco luego de unos minutos, con sus adorables bucles dorados reposando sobre sus voluptuosos pechos, sonriéndome con dulzura.

-¿Buenas noches señor, le ofrezco algo?

-No por ahora guapa, espero a alguien, te lo agradezco.

-Entiendo… llámeme si necesita algo.

Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas mientras ella me la devolvía y se retiraba, moviendo su cadera de forma provocativa. Ese tipo de mujer era una de las razones por la cual me preguntaba el porque me había enamorado de un hombre. Aun así poco me importaba, no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo de mis sentimientos, y era feliz con ellos.

-Bonjour, caballero… ¿cree que pueda hacerle un poco de compañía esta noche?

Mire al hombre que acababa de hablarme y no pude evitar sonreír. Me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice y sus brillantes ojos azules estaban ligeramente cerrados.

-Creo que puedo aceptar su oferta señor.

Me puse de pie y abrasé a mi nuevo acompañante. El me recibió gustoso y me devolvió el abrazo, seguido de un beso en cada mejilla cuando me separe.

-Oh, Antonio… ah pasado mucho tiempo…

-Es verdad… ya olvide cuando fue la ultima vez que nos juntamos… ¿y Gilbert?

Francis y yo nos sentamos uno en frente del otro alrededor de la mesa.

-Supongo que debe de estar por llegar. Cuéntame, ¿como has estado viejo amigo?

Levanté una mano y lo hice callar con una sonrisa.

-Hablemos cuando llegue la punta que falta amigo, supongo que los tres tenemos mucho que contarnos.

-Creo que tienes mucha razón.

Francis y yo hablamos de cosas completamente irrelevantes por unos pocos minutos, hasta que la puerta del bar volvió a abrirse y no pude evitar voltearme a ver. La sonrisa de mi rostro se acentúo al ver a la figura albina caminar con sus anteojos de sol hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

-Buenas noches caballeros.

-¿¿Caballeros?? De no ser porque eres el único que puede tener lentes de sol en plena noche diría que alguien cambio a nuestro Gilbert por un hombre medianamente educado.

El albino se sacó los anteojos y miró al francés con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo soy educado!!

Francis y yo dimos un par de carcajadas mientras nuestro amigo se sentaba en la silla libre.

-¿Creo que ya es hora de ordenar las bebidas no? ¡Camarera, una cerveza por favor! Una botella de su mejor vino y un baso grande de licor de cereza. – Francis y yo nos quedamos mirando a Gilbert un poco sorprendidos. El nos devolvió la mirada.- ¿Que? ¿Querían otra cosa?

Me reí. Me reí como hacia tiempo que no me reía.

-No… parece que hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

-Tu lo has dicho Mon ami.

Luego de unos minutos ya teníamos las bebidas en frente nuestro y nos mirábamos sonrientes. No habíamos hablado de nada importante, solo que el clima estaba algo húmedo y que la taberna seguía igual de embriagante que siempre.

Francis empezó a reír en voz baja.

-Hace casi un año que no nos vemos y no hemos dicho nada impactante.

-Tienes razón, y pensar que antes pasaban solo dos días y ya teníamos una noticia increíble. – Recordó Gilbert mientras bordeaba su baso de cerveza con el dedo

-No creo que no tengamos cosas para contar la verdad. Habrá que entrar en ambiente.

Los tres nos miramos con complicidad. Agarramos nuestros respectivos vasos e hicimos un fondo blanco digno de tres reyes. Nuestros vasos golpearon la mesa al mismo tiempo, ya vacíos mientras nosotros reíamos a carcajadas.

-Bueno, eso ah sido un buen comienzo kesesese. Entonces… ¿que tema empezara primero?

-¿Que les parece si hablamos del amor?

Intercambiamos miradas. A ninguno le parecía lo más conveniente en ese momento. Nos quedamos en silencio, por segundos infinitos. Hasta que sonreí.

-¡¡Apuesto a que me gano a la camarera antes que ustedes!!

Una serie de carcajadas, silbidos, palabrotas y alcohol, mucho alcohol, hicieron que las horas volaran. Había perdido la cuenta totalmente de la ronda por la que íbamos mis colegas y yo, solo veía una gran cantidad de botellas vacías y vasos a medio terminar sobre la mesa. Yo estaba mareado… muy mareado… y mis amigos me acompañaban en el sentimiento.

Habíamos hablado de nuestras batallas, nuestros territorios conquistados, los perdidos. Hablamos del pasado y el presente, un poco del futuro. Armas, aliados, enemigos y varias cosas más. Pero era este momento de borrachera en donde sabíamos muy bien que las mejores conversaciones ocurrían.

-Jajaja, ¿creen que pudiésemos estar más ebrios amigos míos?

-¡No te la creas tanto franchute, yo aun estoy sobrio!

-Se te nota Gilbert, sobre todo porque fuiste al baño a vomitar hace 20 minutos.

-¡¡Solo fue que me cayo mal la comida Antonio!! No me subestimes, soy demasiado genial como para embriagarme por un par de cervezas.

Yo reí a carcajadas.

-Pero si te has tomado más barriles que los que esconde Arthur en su cochino barco pirata.

Gilbert empezó a reír sin parar por mi comentario, pero Francis me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-El no es así…

Deje de reírme y Gilbert me imitó… Nos quedamos mirando a nuestro rubio amigo sin poder entender del todo lo que había dicho. Mi compañero fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Disculpa, creo que nuestras risas me han dejado sordo. ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

El rostro de Francis se torno de un rosado suave, que no tenía nada que ver con el exceso de alcohol.

-Solo dije que el no es así… es… muy correcto…

Gilbert y yo no podíamos salir de nuestro asombro. Desde cuando Francis protegía a uno de nuestros objetos para molestar.

-¿El alcohol te afecto el cerebro amigo? Deberías estar muriendo de risa por lo que dije.

-No… no digo que no haya sido gracioso… pero…

Francis ya estaba completamente rojo y desviaba la mirada de nosotros. Tarde un poco en asimilarlo, hasta que finalmente lo solté.

-¿Estas… en una relación con el ingles?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la mesa. Gilbert me miraba como si acabara de decir una estupidez y luego miró a Francis que seguía mirando el piso, sin decir nada. Efectivamente era verdad. El prusiano y yo nos miramos unos segundos, totalmente sorprendidos.

Luego explotamos en una carcajada unísona.

-¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!! ¡¡¡Estas acostándote con el señorito ingles!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!!!

-¡¡Jajajaja!! Increíble… verdaderamente increíble Francis xDDD

El Frances se puso de pie totalmente sonrojado y nos miró con la boca torcida y el ceño fruncido.

-No… ¡¡No le veo la gracia!! ¡El es de verdad maravilloso si lo llegas a conocer!

-¡No lo dudo! Y dime amigo mío… ¿¿han hecho trío con Campanita?? Kesesese

Ese comentario me hizo reír demasiado y Gilbert me acompañó. Francis dio un suspiro y se río por lo bajo también. Podíamos decirnos cosas desagradables, pero no podíamos evitar reír por ellas. Las risas duraron un buen rato.

-Jeje, ya déjenme en paz. Además tú Antonio no tienes derecho a reírte de mí. Tengo entendido que aun persigues a Lovino.

Yo deje de reírme y lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Gilbert también paro y me miró.

-¿¿Aun estas detrás de el?? No inventes… ya date por vencido.

-No me molestes… jamás dejare de querer a Lovi, además… -mis ojos empezaron a brillar- ya logre mi cometido…

Se me quedaron mirando ahora a mí. De repente sentí compasión por Francis.

-¿Lograste convencerlo?

Yo asentí. Hacia un par de meses había logrado empezar una bonita relación con Lovi. Por supuesto que el seguía igual de negado que siempre, pero yo estaba feliz. Y nada de lo que mis amigos digan me iba a sacar esa felicidad.

-Pedófilo xD

Inmediatamente miré mal a Gilbert.

-Cierra la boca, el ya esta grande, no soy ningún pedófilo…

-Lo eras cuando lo perseguías de pequeño, es mucho menor que tu, asíque lo sigues siendo amigo

Me dio palmadas en la espalda a pesar de mi mirada de odio.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme, aun recuerdo como mirabas al pequeño Lud.

-¡Es mi hermano! ¿Como esperas que lo vea? Todos piensan que le tenía ganas, que fastidio. Roderich me molesta tan seguido por eso…

El miró con fastidio su cerveza y Francis se quedo pensando en lo que dijo.

-¿Que tiene que ver Roderich?

Gilbert lo miró y tragó con dificultad, yo tarde alrededor de medio segundo para entender a donde llevaba eso. No dije nada, solo abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Todo tiene una explicación…

Mi amigo Frances y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. ¡Eso era salvajemente descabellado y fuera de todo sentido de la razón!

-¿¡Te burlas de Inglaterra y yo y tu te encamas con el señor aristócrata!? ¡¡El sí es nuestro primer blanco en maldades!!

Yo me empecé a reír por lo bajo mientras Gilbert se ponía de pie todo colorado.

-¡¡Si ya lo se!! ¡¡Pero no fue mi culpa!! Una cosa llevó a la otra…. y… y…. bueno…

-Y se fue a la mierda el chico Awesome, joder Jajaja…

-¡¡¡Cállate Antonio!!! ¡Que este con Roderich no quiere decir que deje de ser perfecto! ¡Es mas… deberían darme un premio! ¿¿Tienes idea de lo que es amar a un hombre que le viene la regla prácticamente 30 días al mes??

-Te recuerdo que se perfectamente lo que es estar con Roderich. Tengo los papeles de matrimonio para probarlo. Y créeme que se de que hablas… por algo me divorcie… Además también quiero un poco de ese premio. Roderich se te niega al principio pero termina cediendo. Lovi no, aun en plena acción te dice que no quiere…

-Te pasa por meterte con niños…

-¡¡No es un niño!!

-Yo merezco ese premio más que ustedes… - Gilbert y yo dejamos nuestra discusión para mirar a Francis. – Ni se imaginan lo que es tener un novio fanático de las cosas fantásticas e irreales… y de la magia negra… créanme, algunas sesiones nocturnas son escalofriantes.

-¡¡Tu cállate!! – Dijimos al unísono Gilbert y yo.

De repente y sin notarlo había empezado una entretenida discusión por quien tenía el novio más complicado y difícil de manejar.

Como dije antes, las mejores conversaciones se daban cuando ya teníamos una buena cantidad de alcohol en el organismo.

* * *

Bien, hasta ahí el primer capitulo =3

Subiré el segundo en cuanto termine de escribirlo (y descubra como subir por caps en fanfiction 8D)

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Reviews? =3

-Tonio-


	2. Un recibimiento especial

Bieeen, aquí vuelvo yo con el capitulo dos ^^ No saben como les agradezco los Reviews a todos *0* ¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Cuando termine de escribir les contestare esas hermosas palabras =D

Una aclaración antes de empezar, no me odien pero el personaje de Hetalia que menos me gusta es Roderich xDD Y me parece que descargue un poco mi odio hacia el en este capitulo ^^U pero no se, a mi vista es como lo considera Gilbert, les pido perdón a los fans de Austria n_nU

Ahora disfruten la segunda parte ^^

**Un recibimiento especial**

Aun reía cuando entre en la casa con mucho cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido.

Esa si que había sido una noche maravillosa, una noche digna de alguien tan maravilloso como yo ¿Qué podría arruinar tan maravillosa noche?

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras Gilbert…

¿Para que tenia que preguntar?

Trague con dificultad y voltee la mirada para ver a mi pareja sentado en el sillón con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido. Bah, como se sienta siempre… este tipo no cambia su postura ni aunque se convierta en el dueño del mundo.

-Que no te baje la regla Roderich, te dije que volvía tarde.

El austriaco se puso de pie y me miró indignado.

-Esta prácticamente amaneciendo. Pero a juzgar por lo que huelo estás tan ebrio que ni te das cuenta de la claridad de la noche.

Bufe con fastidio. ¿Es que este hombre solo vivía para criticarme?

-En vez de regañarme como su fueras una madre molesta ¿Por qué no me das un beso y vas a la cama con tu maravilloso y perfecto novio? - Fruncí los labios en forma de beso y acerque mi rostro al de Rode, pero lo único que obtuve a cambio fue un tremendo golpe en el rostro y pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por mis ojos. - ¡No me pegues en el rostro! Arruinas una obra de arte…

-Cuando va a ser el día que madures y te comportes como un hombre?

Ahogué un grito y puse cara de dramático. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a MI?

-¿Acaso crees que el fabuloso yo no es un hombre?

-Digo que "el fabuloso tu" – Haciendo comillas con los dedos. Pero que falta de respeto a mi hermosa persona. – tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años.

-Un niño de 10 años muy Awesome.

Roderich se masajeo las sienes buscando paciencia. No se porque se estresa tanto conmigo. Soy la persona mas comprensible, genial y perfecta del mundo. No debería estresarse ni regañarme.

-Podrías tener un poco de consideración ¿sabes? Eh estado despierto toda la noche esperándote.

-¡Pero te dije que volvía tarde!

-¡Pues la próxima vez me das un horario y lo cumples al pie de la letras! Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir, no pienso tener el rostro demacrado por tu culpa. Buenas noches.

Sin decir una palabra más se fue a nuestra habitación.

Pero que tipo! Ciertamente no se habían equivocado al elegirme a mi como el ganador del premio "tengo el novio mas difícil") sí, gane yo, soy tan Awesome que gano hasta premios inexistentes) Nada le viene bien, ¡Nada! Maldito Austriaco menstrualoso (aah, invento palabras, que maravilloso soy. Creo que escribiré un diccionario llamado "las increíbles y awesomes palabras del maravilloso Prusia")

Volviendo al tema, ¿porque tanto enojo? ¡Yo le dije que volvía tarde! Siempre me regaña cuando me voy y no le aviso, ahora que si lo hago también me regaña. ¿Es que nada le viene bien a este sujeto?

Di un suspiro y me senté en el sofá para idealizar algo y así calmarlo. No quería ni pensar en como estaría cuando despertara si no lo relajaba. Alguno tiene idea de lo que es un Roderich enfadado y encima con pocas horas de sueño? Pasaran 10 minutos con el y luego correrán con la embajada rusa a gritar que los girasoles huelen mal, el vodka es agua sin purificar y que pasaras tus horas violando a todos los chinos del mundo. Créanme, es mas seguro…

Ok, tal vez dramatizo. ¡Pero tampoco tengo ganas de soportarlo mal humorado!

No se en que pensaba cuando me enamore de el. Supongo que en el fondo de mi corazón pensaba que iba a ser mas amable. Por ejemplo en este caso, si me iba a esperar despierto no debería estar sentado y enfadado. Debería estar semidesnudo y amarrado en nuestra cama con una cara de suplica diciendo "oh, maravilloso Prusia, por favor, entra en mi con tus increíbles 5 metros y logra sacarme esos gemidos que son solo para ti."

O sea… pido mucho? Yo creo que no…

Suspiré y me puse de pie, lo mejor iba a ser mimarlo un poco, tal vez así el enfado se le iría. Caminé a mi habitación y abrí la puerta despacio. Ahí estaba el, recostado bajo las sábanas y aparentemente dormido de espaldas a donde yo dormía.

Me acerqué con cautela y me metí en la cama. Lentamente puse una mano sobre su cintura y le acaricie el costado del cuerpo, dándole un suave beso en la espalda, el ni se movió… estaba seguro de que no dormía.

-Rode… ¿me perdonas?

No me respondió pero tampoco detuvo mis caricias, por lo que envolví su cintura con mi brazo y lo atraje a mi cuerpo. Aparentemente la luna estaba en una posición mística que adiestraba a las fieras, porque se volteó con cuidado y escondió la cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome con ternura.

-Obaka…

Sonreí y le levanté el rostro con una mano. Los primero rayos de la mañana me dejaron ver levemente su expresión. Estaba serio, pero sonrojado No lo pude evitar y acerque mi rostro, juntando mis labios con los de el en u beso suave. Roderich correspondió mi beso, abrazándome con un poco más de fuerza. Yo lo profundice al instante, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca dulce, acercándolo más y más a mi cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad de su calor. El no tardo en querer lo mismo, tornando cada vez mas apasionado el momento. Acaricie su cuerpo mientras me embriagaba por sus suspiros que si no lo estuviese besando serían suaves gemidos de placer.

Finalmente abandone su boca y comencé a besar su cuello. Suspiraba con mas profundidad y yo me posicionaba sobre el. Sintiendo el aroma de su cuerpo. Un aroma que se me hacia familiar.

-Rode… hueles igual a las camareras del burdel al que fui.

-….

….

¡Solo era una broma! ¡UNA JODIDA BROMA! ¡No merezco dormir en el sofá! ¡SOY DEMACIADO GENIAL PARA ESTO! ¡Maldito Austriaco!

Ok, ahí termino el segundo cap xDDDD Pobre Gilbo ;O; Rode no lo entiende ¬¬# no lo merece 8D (¿?) ok, me callo ._.U

A contestar Los Reviews! w

**Icegirl12711**: No puedes ser la fan number 1 cariño, porque ese soy yo 8D pero si te esfuerzas y lees mi fic hasta el final te dejare el puesto 2 (¿?) ok, ignórame xDD me reí con lo de parejas con el SPM (síndrome pre-menstrual) xDDD la verdad tienes mucha razón, gracias por leer! w

**Misao kurosaki: **Esposaaaa! *0* mi mas fiel lectora de fanfiction *0* gracias por leer otra fea historia mía preciosa! ;w; espero la disfrutes! Te amo *0*

**Nekomimi-Love: **aquí tienes la continuación niña ^^ me alegro que te haya gustado wiiii *0*

**YuMiPaKu: **Aww, ni se acerca a lo perfecto, pero gracias por decirlo :3 Aquí traje la continuación, disfrútala ^^

**MxHero: **dejame decirte que a mi tampoco me convence la pareja FraciaxUk, pero necesitaba un novio menstrualoso como los otros dos xDDD gracias por leer! Alfred es dios también *0*

**Floreceleste: **Aww, niña, que tierna eres! w gracias por tu comentario. Tienes razón, es algo difícil hacerlos a los tres juntos, pero nuestro yo con mis dos amigos somos tan parecidos que tengo una idea general xD Descuida que este fic tendrá varios capítulos xDD gracias por leer!

**Aki-chan924: **Somos dos los que podemos hacer bromas con el PrusiaxAustria xDDD espero que hayas disfrutado la segunda parte dedicada a ellos dos xDDD

Ok, eso es todo, eran mas de lo que me esperaba w gracias a todos! Son los que me motivan a seguir arruinando series y personajes *0* (ahora ya veo que nadie me escribe otra vez xDD)

El próximo cap va a ser para Francia, tengo que empezar a leer fics de el, porque de los tres es el que menos tengo experiencia para saber como representarlo .

Bueno, veré cuando puedo hacer el tercer cap ^^

Gracias por leer, los quiero, coman tomates, cuiden a las tortugas y toquen rulos italianos -3-

Adiós, OLE!

-Tonio-


	3. Una fiesta muy casual

Woooow si que me tome mi tiempo para terminar este cap DDDD: lo siento muuuucho -se arrodilla- es que en serio no tenia inspiacion! xDDD y la verdad no quedo como me gustaria ;_;

espero que le guste y que lo encuentren gracioso .

Una fiesta muy casual

_Querido Alfred:_

_Es un honor para mí invitarte cordialmente a la fiesta de Halloween, planeada por Arthur, que realizare en mi casa el día sábado a las 9 de la noche. La fiesta será de disfraces, espero con ansias tu llegada._

_Saludos._

_Francis._

-¿Sabes? No lo termino de entender.

Volteé el rostro para encontrarme con la cara del inglés, mostrándome una delicada muestra de fastidio.

-¿Que no entiendes mon chéri?

Estiró su delgado brazo y sacó la carta que reposaba sobre mi escritorio y la colocó frente a mi nariz.

-Lee tus propias palabras Francis ¿Qué ves mal?

Leí la carta una y otra vez, asegurándome que no había nada malo en ella. Mi letra era impecable, mi ortografía, perfecta y mi gramática, sublime. Muy digno de mí.

-No creo comprenderte, cielo.

Mi pareja resopló y puso el papel sobre la mesa, señalando el error.

-Pusiste que la fiesta está planeada por mi.

Lo miré confundido.

-La planeaste tú.

-Exacto.

-No te entiendo Arthur…

-Explícame por favor, ¿¡porque estas invitando a Alfred a la fiesta que YO planeé!

Yo entorné mis ojos. Debí haber notado que la molestia del ingles era porque estaba invitando al su constante motivo de dolor de cabeza. Suspiré y le sonreí.

-No seas así mon chéri, el no es solo un amigo, es tu hermano menor.

-Hace mucho que dejo de ser mi hermano menor… Además ¿para que lo quieres? El ya no nos habla.

-No nos habla porque empezamos a salir juntos. No esta para nada de acuerdo en dejar a su hermano conmigo…

El desvió la mirada.

-Esa es solo una especulación tuya… te repito que no tiene sentido, a él no le importa con quien ande yo… además… -noté como sus mejillas se sonrosaban- no hay nada de malo contigo… como para que se enfade…

Sonreí con ternura. En un lenguaje del inglés perdido eso significaba "eres perfecto y yo te amo así". Me acerque sigilosamente y le di un beso en la mejilla. Se sonrojó aun más y puso cara de fastidio pero no se apartó ni me empujo.

-Voy a llevar las cartas al correo, ¿me acompañas?

-Ni que te fueras a perder…

-No lo haré… pero tu compañía nunca esta de mas…

Agarre mi abrigo y salí de la casa, notando con satisfacción como Arthur me seguía, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando quería era realmente adorable.

-Gilbert… solo tú logras vestirte extraño en una fiesta de disfraces…

-¡Cállate! Era lo que había…

Mi viejo amigo vestía un traje de gallina… si bien, sería un disfraz aceptable… pero… ¿Dónde se ah visto una gallina rosada? Sin duda tenía que ser Gilbert.

-Que buen disfraz Gil… luego dame la dirección del lugar donde lo compraste.

Me volteé levemente para ver a mi amigo español, mirando a Gilbert con una sonrisa de burla. Él se veía bastante bien, como siempre debo decir… aunque su disfraz de torero no era algo nuevo para mis ojos. Me sentía un poco decepcionado por eso.

-¡Cierra la jodida boca Antonio! ¡Yo quería mi disfraz de Príncipe súper awesome!

-A ver si se dejan de gritar un poco…

Levante un poco la mirada, Antonio me imitó, ambos sonreímos con un poco de maldad. Detrás de Gilbert estaba Roderich con el rostro fastidiado, para variar. Tenía puesto su traje azul casual, obviamente había ignorado mi instrucción de venir disfrazado.

-Que bien te ves Rode, no sabía que existía un disfraz de aristócrata aburrido. Estas igualito.

El comentario de mi amigo español hizo que soltara una carcajada y ambos chocamos los nudillos. El austriaco frunció aún más el ceño.

-No iba a rebajar mi dignidad aceptando ponerme un ridículo disfraz para alimentar su humor.

-Descuida cariño, sea lo que sea que tengas siempre encontraremos algo para burlarnos.

Nos seguimos riendo tontamente, Gilbert hacia maravillas para retener la carcajada, sabíamos que la gozaba tanto como nosotros.

-Muy graciosos…

Se metió en la casa al igual que los demás y seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta. Fue muy agradable para mis ojos el ver que todos nuestros amigos se encontraban juntos en el salón de mi casa. Hasta Alfred había venido, ignorando un rato su enfado hacia la relación del inglés y mía.

Todos nos olvidamos de la guerra y las peleas, y nos divertimos como una familia.

-¡FUCK YOU ALFRED! ¡Comete el jodido scon!

-¡Aaarrrrgh! ¡Me estas envenenando maldito asesino!

-¡ALEJATE DE MI FRATELLO MACHO PATATAS!

-Veeee~

-….

-¡Yo soy más AWSOME!

-¡O sea, yo soy totalmente mas genial que tu!

-Lithuania… ese era mi vaso… kolkolkolkol

-¡S-Señor Alfreeeed!

-¡Quiero Chao fan aru!

-Yo tambien…

-¡Maldita seas Japon! ¿¡Que ni la comida puedes elegir tu solo!

Bueno…. Nada puede ser perfecto….

no me gusta para nada como quedo xDDDD espero que sea zafable a sus ojos ;w;

-muestra la copa mundial de futbol y pone ojitos- reviews?

-Tonio

.


End file.
